


The Ocean at Last

by J93



Series: The Scrapped Fics Collection [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Universe, F/F, F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 04:22:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13450461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J93/pseuds/J93
Summary: The last battle has taken its toll on Eren and for the worse…





	The Ocean at Last

In her lab, Hange takes Eren aside and informs him of the results of his blood samples tests. His cells, she informs him, indicates he is dying if he overuses his Titan powers in the next few months. Eren is in disbelieve and reels in complete shock. He chooses to keep it to himself, Hange and Erwin who is also present.

Skip forward to Shiganshina. The battle is over, the basement has been opened and the Titans have been destroyed. Many lives have been lost this day, but so many more have been saved. In his Titian form, Eren surveys the aftermath of the battle having defeated both the Armored, Colossal and Ape Titans. He sees Erwin Smith was walking amongst his fellow soldiers, who cheer and congratulating him. Among them are Jean giving a salute to his commander and Sasha and Connie in each other's arms. Eren's attention then goes to the rooftops where his two best friends Armin and Mikasa stand alongside Levi. He walks forward towards his family until he looks down and observes sadly the corpses of Hange Zoe and Moblit Berner being carted off for cremation. He remembers and finally feels his mortality catching up with him after giving it his all today especially with his fight against the Ape Titan.

He looks over yonder and watches the sunrise for a new day. The ocean - he remembers his old promise. He bends his knee and opens his Titan palm on the rooftop for his friends. Mikasa and Armin are puzzled as to what he’s doing.

“Go,” Levi commands. “He needs you.”

They then jumped onto his palm. The hand platform then elevated up to his shoulders, where the two soldiers latched onto, with their 3D gear pinning them onto the shoulder blades in order for balance. Eren goes into a track pose and leaps forward, running to and then over Wall Rose.

Mikasa looks behind her, seeing Wall Rose slowly fade into the distance behind her. She looks back to Armin who clings onto Eren’s hair for dear life and Eren who keeps his focus forward. A salty-like smell came in the air. Looking up, Armin witnessed birds flocking to the North.

“ARMIN LOOK!” Shouts Mikasa, who points her finger ahead.

Armin look ahead to a blue horizon. He instantly recognizes it. It was as blue as he remembered from his books.

“The ocean.” He whispers as tears fell down his cheeks.

Placing them on the sand, Eren then lay on his back, turning his head towards the blue horizon. Mikasa watched as Eren emerges from the nape of his Titan form. Having seen this many times, Mikasa checked on Armin, who was kneeling down and picking up the sand and running it through his fingers.

“He took us to the ocean.” He said happily. “I can't believe it.”

“No, neither can I,” Mikasa said, turning her attention back to Eren.

Eren emerges from the nape, crawling this time onto the sandy shore. He tries to stand but falls back on his knees as his Titan form disintegrates. Mikasa rushes forward and holds him. Armin comes over and helps him walk along with Mikasa. They place down across the from the sea. He looks pale.

He looks at his blond friend. “I wanted to keep my promise. I wanted you both to see the ocean. Like I promised all those years ago…”

Armin puts his hand on Eren's forehead. It's fever pitch.

“You've been inside your Titan form for too long,” Armin responded. “Also you took a hell of a beating. You should rest now.”

Eren was silent for the most part.

“Eren.” he heard faintly from his left. He turned to find Mikasa looking at him, concerned. He stared and smiled. She looked at him and returned the gesture.

His smile then turned to words. “Thank you.”

“For what?”

“For looking after me.”

Eren finally tells his two best friends about his condition before passing out. The rest of Squad Levi and Survey Corp. arrive and find them. They take in the ocean. Erwin comes over to the Shiganshina Trio and tells them the full story. Mikasa is mad and hits Erwin, Armin holds her back. Eren calms her by holding her ankle weakly. She relents and Eren makes a request to Erwin and Levi.

A tent is set up for Eren on the beach. Armin is by his side and Mikasa is outside, not wanting to face another goodbye. Levi and Erwin have already spoken to him. Sasha and Connie leave the tent after saying their goodbyes. They both leave in tears. Jean walks into the tent, walking past Armin who exits. Both him and Mikasa can hear Eren welcoming his old rival.

“Hey horse face.”

Armin goes up to Mikasa and convinces her to talk to Eren. Jean walks out with a sad face. Mikasa walks up to Eren and sits beside him. Eren comments how cold he is getting. Mikasa wraps him in her scarf. The motions bring her back to the night Eren saved her. As Eren slowly dies peacefully in Mikasa’ arms he kisses her and tells her not to give up - she hasn’t failed him. He urges her not be in his shadow but to live her life to the fullest.

A Viking funeral pyre is set up for Eren. Queen Historia arrives with her royal guard and Annie. Historia gives a speech regarding Eren’s strength and determination that saved her following Ymir’s absence and how it helped save thousands of lives. Erwin follows suit with talks of his bravery. One by one Squad Levi tells their stories about Eren until its Mikasa turn. She tells everyone what Eren meant to her and why she blindly followed him wherever he went. The funeral comes to an end with Sasha being the one to shot her fire arrow at the moving pyre. Everyone watches as it burns and looks to the new future ahead of them as the waves sweep away Eren’s ashes.

**Author's Note:**

> I first came up with this fic when I first started writing Fan Fiction. I planned the whole thing out but got lazy in the writing process, hence why it ended up here.
> 
> Also I came up with this whole idea (Titan powers slowly killing Eren) long before the 13 years rule was reveled in the manga.


End file.
